


spoons and knives

by annowrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, IDK WHAT I WAS DOING OK, M/M, Pining, Sort of????, big spoon, i hc hinata to be the one who’s always insisting he be the big spoon, small spoon, they talk about cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annowrites/pseuds/annowrites
Summary: Hinata insists he’d make a great big spoon.





	spoons and knives

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FOLKS!!
> 
> ok so first of let me just tell you that this one’s rushed bc i wanted to finish this quickly before the idea left my mind so im sorry if its not good lol
> 
> anywaaaays shoutout to one of my people out there THEA @soukhoku for being the inspiration for this fic lmao some of the lines i used here are directly quoted from our conversation about the exact same thing (i was hinata ok i was insisting that im a big spoon despite me being shorter than noya) you’re the best ilyyy
> 
> as usual i went overboard with the italics again :o

Kageyama is packing up his gear after practice has just ended when he hears the loud squeaks of shoes against the gym floor approaching his way. And just by that, he doesn’t need to look up to know who it is.

“Kageyama! Do you think I’m a big spoon or a small spoon?”

His hand, currently in the middle of recapping his water bottle, stills. _What?_

“Because Noya-senpai told me I’m better suited for a small spoon ‘cause of my height! But that’s unfair, right? _Right?_ He told me before that he always gets to be the big spoon whenever he and Asahi-san cuddle and he’s shorter than me. Also! They’ve got, like, twenty-six centimeters of height difference. So, that means he can’t use my height for his argument! Right, Kageyama?” He lifts his eyes to him and sees Hinata looking so indignant it’s actually amusing. If he’d been a bird, Kageyama is sure he’d have his feathers all fluffed up. Or have his hackles raised, if he were a cat.

The boy’s face is pinched — Hinata’s expression resembles a constipated mole rat like that and he has to resist the strong urge to bend over and cackle — as he waits for Kageyama’s response. He looks so ridiculous that, for a moment, he wants to deny him just to see how he’d react. He can imagine it now. First, Hinata’s big, hazel eyes would widen comically. Then, he would flush in anger, the red of his ears clashing with the orange tuft of his hair. An enraged squawk would escape his lips after and it would sound so stupid it’d be adorable and — _erm_ . . .

Yeah, he’d sound really stupid like the dumbass he is. That’s it. Not adorable, _pfft_. Dumbass Hinata is so stupid he’s even more stupid than he seems.

(And if a small voice is whispering ‘ _cute_ ’ in Kageyama’s head every two seconds then that’s really nobody’s problem but his.)

“Oi! Are you even listening to me?”

Kageyama picks up his gym bag and starts to head out, not the least bit surprised when Hinata hurries to catch up to him. Heaving an exasperated sigh, he says, “You’re so annoying.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

“I’m not annoying, and stop ignoring my question!” The brat even stomps his feet for emphasis.

Gritting his teeth, Kageyama mumbles “What even are those?” hoping it’ll be too quiet to catch. But when he notices his teammate isn’t walking beside him anymore, he feels a sinking in his stomach.

 _Here we go._ Three. Two. One.

On cue, loud guffaws burst out of the shithead’s mouth. Kageyama sighs yet again, deciding to just wait this out as he turns around to stare him down. Hinata is doubled over, one arm around his stomach, and the other one flapping around like the bird(brain) he is. His mouth is open alarmingly wide as high pitched giggles escape and Kageyama’s right eye twitches.

When his laughter subsides to quiet snickers, Hinata speaks. “You seriously don’t know?” The glare Kageyama gives is enough of an answer and the shorter boy squeaks. “Okay, okay! Jeez. Uh. So, like, when I cuddle with someone am I the one who hugs, or the one who’s being hugged?”

Kageyama’s first thought is, _Cuddle with someone? Is Hinata dating?_ but he quickly shakes his head to dispel it. Instead, he demands, “Where’s the correlation? What does cuddling have to do with the size of the damn spoon?” People are so confusing. What the hell.

For the second time that day, Hinata’s mouth gapes open, only now it’s in disbelief. Okay, he seriously needs to stop that. Seeing the tiny punching bag thingy at the back of his throat is not pleasant. It’s disturbing. Hinata sputters a few times before finally managing to spit out, “Excuse me, _old lady_! It’s called like that because they would look like spoons with the way their body is curved! Honestly, Bakageyama.”

Enraged, Kageyama marches over to where the bastard is standing and cuffs the back of his head as he yells, “No, they wouldn’t! That’s so stupid! _You’re_ stupid.” He expected more squawking from Hinata but he just sticks his tongue out at him. Idiot.

“Anyway,” he says loudly, “which one do you think I am?”

 _Well, I’ll definitely be the one hugging you._ Woah. What the hell? Heat blossoms on Kageyama’s face when he realizes where his thoughts strayed to and he stammers, “W-Well, the one being hugged, I guess?”

“What? You too? Come on!” Hinata whines.

“What did you want me to say, dumbass?”

“I can be the big spoon—“

“But you’re so _short_ —“

“ _YOU CAN’T BASE THIS OFF MY HEIGHT!_ ”

“Yes, I can! How stupid are you? It literally says in the name. _Small spoon._ It’s the role of short people!”

“B-But Noya-san said he’s the big spoon when he and Asahi-san cuddle!”

“How is that even possible?” Kageyama throws his hands up. “He won’t look like a spoon anymore—“

“Don’t mind the damn spoon for a second and listen! It’s about the personality, you uneducated blob!”

“—he’ll look like . . . like a butter knife instead!”

“A _butter knife?_ Oh my God Kageyama, you‘re such an idiot!”

For some reason, in between shouting at each other’s faces, they end up entangled. Kageyama, with his arm winded around Hinata’s waist and his free hand knuckling the other boy’s hair, while Hinata has his hands clutching both of Kageyama’s arms. The two of them have smiles on their lips, albeit small, as if they’re enjoying the banter. As if it’s second nature to them, and they do it because it’s fun. They both quiet down, realizing their positions almost at the same time, and it takes them five seconds of dead silence before they hastily scramble away from each other, ears red and faces hot.

”So, uh . . . ”

“D-Dumbass! Just accept your stupid midget self is more suited to be the small damn spoon! As if I’ll _ever_ let _you_ do the hugging.” Then he turns on his heels and and almost trips in his rush to get home.

It’s not until twenty minutes later, when Kageyama is unlocking their front door that the full meaning of what he said sinks in. 

_Well, shit._

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk uhhhhh tell me what u think i guess?
> 
> find me on twitter @riotdeku!! :D


End file.
